indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:What Is Ozone Therapy
Description http://AMAskincare.com 949.428.4500 As you know, in an integrative medical practice such as ours, we take technologies and protocols from all areas of medicine, all over the world, and bring the best here for the benefit of the patient. Ozone Therapy is one of those. Now we all know about ozone, or o3, up in the atmosphere and we know that there is ozone generated by the ocean as well and that ozone is a natural component of our environment. As a matter of fact, as a natural element in our environment ozone is hands down the most powerful potentiator of human physiology that there is. Ozone therapy really stimulates all sorts of physiological activity and really good activity. The question is, how do we get the ozone? Launch a balloon and pluck it out of the atmosphere? Send a submarine out into the ocean and get it there? No. We actually generate it in our office. A high purity medical ozone. We do that with this ozone generator. As you can see, this is medical grade oxygen. This device right here is a generator of ozone. The oxygen will flow into this generator and ozone will come out at very specific concentrations. So it will be a mixture of pure oxygen mixed with medical ozone. What is ozone? Remember, oxygen is O2, two oxygen molecules bound together and ozone is O3, 3 oxygen molecules bound together. So I’m going to generate some of that medical ozone for you and show you how we collect it. You can hear the arcing. When there is a thunderstorm out there, thunder and lightning in the atmosphere also creates ozone. That’s why you get that wonderful aroma from a thunderstorm of that fresh air. That’s ozone that you are smelling by the way. That’s also that wonderful aroma and sensation that you get by the ocean. We are now generating that right here. Ozone injections are amazingly helpful, even curative, for just about every joint in our bodies. Elbows like tennis elbow or knees and hips. Shoulders like rotator cuffs. Ankles and fingers if you have arthritis. Your spine. All sorts of spinal issues from the top to the bottom. Wrists like for carpal tunnel syndrome and of course cartilage and tendons all over. Just about every spot on your body, that’s hurting, can benefit from ozone injections. That’s one way to get it into your body with injections. Another way to get it into your body is through ozone blood therapy. We remove some of the blood, just like you are giving blood at the red cross. We inject the ozone into the blood. It does its marvelous magic within the bag. Then we drip the blood right back into you infused with the ozone. The real powerful and therapeutic outcomes of ozone blood therapy can be segregated into two different areas. One is the powerful immune boosting and the other is its powerful stimulation of healthy tissue regeneration. For instance, get a look at all the things that ozone blood therapy is good for. Bacterial infections, even chronic ones, such as Lyme disease, Chronic Candidiasis and fungal infections. Neurological conditions like Parkinson’s disease, Multiple Sclerosis and even Neuropathy from Diabetes. Virus infections such as Herpes, Epstein-Barr, HIV and Hepatitis. All sorts of tissue degenerative conditions like Fibromyalgia, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, Arthritis and Lupus. And of course Cancer. When it comes to Heart Disease and Stroke ozone blood therapy is not only good for those who have had Heart Disease and Stroke, it’s also really good for preventing heart disease and stroke. This medical ozone is quite miraculous. The miracle is how it interacts with your physiology and empowers your physiology to do what it was designed to do and do it even better. So what is ozone? It’s good stuff. AMA Skincare & Wellness Irvine / Newport Beach 949-428-4500 2302 Martin St. Suite 400 Irvine, CA 92612 Beverly Hills / Los Angeles 310-460-2444 6310 San Vicente Blvd. Suite 285 Los Angeles, CA 90048 LEARN MORE ABOUT OZONE AND VITAMIN THERAPY http://www.amaskincare.com/services/high-potency-vitamin-therapy/ SCHEDULE A FREE OZONE THERAPY CONSULTATION WITH OUR DOCTORS http://www.amaskincare.com/free-consultation-youtube/ SUBSCRIBE FOR THE LATEST IN ALTERNATIVE TREATMENTS http://www.youtube.com/user/AMAskincare?sub_confirmation=1 CONNECT With US! Google http://plus.google.com/u/0/ AMASkincare Facebook http://www.facebook.com/AMASkincare Pinterest http://www.pinterest.com/amaskincare/ Instagram http://www.instagram.com/amaskincare/ Twitter http://twitter.com/AMASKINCARE